


Chulu One Shots

by Spacenerd1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenerd1999/pseuds/Spacenerd1999
Summary: A one shot collection of moments in the lifes of Hikaru and pavel. No specific order to them. Scones and Spirk are mentioned! WARNINGS will be added with chapters! These are written for my Lovely boyfriend Ash!





	1. Lotion

Hikaru chuckled as Pavel exited the shower and plopped down on their shared bed. Currently the heating/cooling system in their room was shot, and their quarters was pushing eighty degrees.   
  
“Feeling okay Pasha?” Hikaru asked.

“Da… Za cold shover vas refreshing,” Pavel said smiling as he turned his head, curly blondish brown locks stuck to his forehead and Hikaru stood up.   
  
“Do you use body lotion?” he’d wanted some excuse to get his hands on Pavel, and now was the perfect time since Pavel wasn’t at all ready for sex, and honestly, neither was he. They’d only been together like this for a month. Some might think it was too soon to be living together, but they’d known each other for 6 years already.   
  
“Nyet.” Pavel replied propping himself up, the only thing he had on was pink boxers. “I still haff the Pumpkin one zat you bought me.” He said, Hikaru grinned and nodded, “Perfect.” Ever since Pavel was a kid he’d liked pumpkin. It had all started with Pumpkin Ice cream.

 

Pavel watched as Hikaru disappeared into their bathroom, returning shortly after with a bottle of body lotion in his hands, “Lay down Pasha.” Pavel complied curious as what to Hikaru was planning. He closed his eyes hearing Hikaru’s footsteps approach him, and he squeaked at the sudden cold feeling on his chest. His eyes flew open to see a small glob of lotion on his chest, it smelled amazing! Hikaru chuckled, the bottle hovering just over Pavel’s chest, and he moved it around a bit. He stopped when there was a small line just to the left of his belly button up to his chest and put the bottle down on the nightstand. Pavel went to dip his fingers in the lotion and Hikaru stopped him. “Don’t Pasha.” He instructed putting Pavel’s arm back down beside his body. Skilled hands gently smeared the light orange colored lotion across Pavel’s stomach, drawing a giggle from the boy. Hikaru was interested in the giggle, and the multiple that followed every time he ran his fingers over Pavel’s stomach. His hands gently worked the lotion into Pavel’s skin, the Russian teen’s skin seemed to glow everywhere the lotion had been applied. Hikaru worked the lotion over Pavel’s shoulders, and down his arms, coating his fingers in a thin layer of lotion before moving to squeeze a small bit of lotion onto Pavel’s legs, rubbing that lotion in as well. Pavel was relaxed now, nearly forgetting about the heat.   
  
“Roll over.” Hikaru said, and Pavel opened his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them.   
  
“vhy?” Pavel asked.   
  
“Surprise.” Hikaru replied and Pavel pouted by rolled himself over anyway. Another squeak when he felt the lotion on his back. Now he understood why he was to roll over. Giggles erupted out of the Russian boy as Hikaru’s hands rubbed the lotion over his shoulder blades and lower back. “Ticklish, aren’t we?” he asked smirking.

“D-Da.” Pavel giggled out before looking over his shoulder at Hikaru, who just grinned as he continued rubbing the lotion over Pavel’s body.   


********

When Hikaru was finished spreading the lotion over Pavel he dried his hands off and laid down beside the Russian boy just as the cooling system kicked on and Pavel looked around. “Finally!” He cheered.   
  
“That mean I get to snuggle now?”

“Da.” Pavel said rolling onto his side to wrap his arms around Hikaru who did the same thing in return. They laid like that for a while before Pavel started to drift off to sleep with a smile, and when Pavel finally did fall asleep Hikaru just smiled running his fingers through the young man’s hair.


	2. Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: 
> 
> Suicide attempt
> 
> Possibly character death.

He didn't know who it was, but something, somebody kept whispering to him, during intimate moments with his husband, during work, when he was showering, or playing his guitar. And it was starting to become too much. The things that were said in his ear.

"He doesn't love you." 

  
"He only married you so he can go around saying he's married" 

  
"They still think you're just a stupid kid." 

  
"They don't like you." 

  
"They'd leave you for dead." 

  
"He only touches you to trick you, Only pampers you so you believe he loves you." 

  
"They think you're annoying." 

 

"They hate the way you talk." 

  
"They think you're too smart for your own good."

Pavel shouted finally having had enough one night in the shower after having been told they would rather he be dead. He shouted "Leawe me alone!" suddently grateful Hikaru was on shift and he wasn't. He finished his shower rather quickly, tears pouring down his cheeks as he pulled his fuzzy yellow pajama pants on and wrapped himself in a towel to go sit on the couch. He didn't want to sleep with Hikaru. In Fact, the only reason Hikaru wasn't in their quarters was a white lie. Hikaru was in a meeting.

\----------------------------------------------

"He's been pushing everyone away." Scotty said, "I've seen him swatting at something too."

"He's scared. But, we don't know of what." Kirk said before his eyes landed on Hikaru.

"He won't even sleep in the same bed anymore." Hikaru said sadly, "And when he does, he forces himself on the edge of the bed so I can't touch him. I... I'm afraid I'm going to loose him."   
  
"Has anything else changed?" Kirk asked sitting down across from the pilot.   
  
"He won't let me touch him. He won't let me do anything with him... He won't play his guitar if I'm in the room He stopped singing." Hikaru said, his voice shaking slightly.   
  
"It's okay, I'm sure we can figure out how to help him."   
  
"I heard him the other day... He was crying, he locked himself in the bathroom and I could hear him crying. When he came out and I asked if he was okay, he insisted he was fine." 

"The kid needs a break." McCoy said, "I think we all do."

"I would agree, somebody should be with Mr. Che- Pavel at all times though, to ensure something doesn't happen." Spock said. Pavel had requested a while ago that he called him by such off shift. Spock was trying his best, and since Pavel wasn't in the room, he felt addressing him this way was better.  
  
"Yeah... But that would look weird." Hikaru said.   
  
"We would just have to hope he realizes soon how much we care about him." Jim agreed.   
  
"But I'll get you and Him a room together, Scotty and Bones will be next door hopefully, Spock and I will be near by too. Uhura and Carol will share a room too." 

\-----------------------------------------

When the meeting ended, and Hikaru returned he saw Pavel curled up on the couch sound asleep the towel still held tightly around him, and Toby sitting against his small body, as if somebody had placed the bear there after he fell asleep.

The next morning, shore leave was annoced, and Pavel seemed a bit jumpy when they beamed down to an earth like planet. Normal clothes, no phasers, no communicators. They were all in the same Hotel, and Pavel was rooming with Hikaru, and was sitting on the couch. Kirk came by and got Hikaru, they were pretty sure no sharp objects where in the room. He was sure Pavel couldn't hurt himself.

"Just a walk, we're going shopping, Bones and Uhura told me they need 'the most fashionable asian they know.'" Jim informed the pilot as the door shut. Ten minutes later, Pavel left the room, he had some money on him, and he bought one item, bringing it back up to the room and staring at it. His intention was one little cut, because everything was becoming too much. He sat on the bed, pulling up the sleeve of his black shirt and making one tiny cut, then another, and another. And before he knew it, his pain had spilled out on his wrists into angry red lines. They covered his lower arm, from his wrist to his inner elbow. They were small, long, shallow, and deep. But all of them were bleeding. He was pretty sure he cut too many veins. He lay bad on the bed, crying. The voice was back.

"Please... Leawe me alone..." He whined. The voice left, and Pavel thought.. "Maybe... Maybe it vill be gone if I am... and I... Zey... Zey vant it right?" The voice had convinced him. Convinced him he was all alone. He lay on the bed, crying, he was going to die. He was going to be another unnamed person because there was no record of him on this planet. They wouldn't risk giving away the fact they weren't from here.

Four minutes later, the door opened again.


End file.
